


Omission

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abuse, Dark, F/M, Implied Torture, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> In the lowest level of the Valiant, the Master keeps a prisoner that is top secret…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omission

In the lowest level of the Valiant, the Master keeps a prisoner that is top secret, even to Lucy.

Here is the Master's prize. A woman with curly hair handcuffed to a bed. Her clothes were torn off long ago and lay forgotten in a corner. Her body is bruised and bloody.

He slides ups against her, his erection already prominent, pressing kisses along her throat.

"You know this is pointless," River Song says as she does every night. "He hasn't met me yet."

The Master smiles, cups her cheek. "Yes, and that is what makes this so much sweeter."


End file.
